


A Little Bit of Hope

by Shadowmatic



Series: Pride Month 2020 [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Second World War AU, world war two au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmatic/pseuds/Shadowmatic
Summary: Thorin holds on to what he can in the trenches.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Pride Month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771609
Kudos: 23





	A Little Bit of Hope

At the time, Thorin had thought it a ridiculous token for his boyfriend to have given him, but as time wore on, as the trenches got muddier, and the nights got longer, Thorin found himself glad to have at least a little bit of Bilbo to hold onto.

He got letters of course, as infrequently as they got letters at the front, but the handkerchief felt a little more honest, the little monogram at the corner, with acorns wreathed around the edge, held a more open expression of love than either of them dared express in their letters. 

Some of the boys would pray as they huddled in their trenches. Thorin knew that Bofur had a little wooden pony that he kept close at hand, from one of his nephews, the miner had said when Thorin had asked. Thorin though, Thorin would think of Bilbo, safe in the little cottage that had belonged to his parents, writing poetry, or painting the sea. It gave him just a little bit of hope, and if he pretended that he could still smell Bilbo in the little slip of cloth, well that was nobody’s business but his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: handkerchief (from @cutequeerpositivity on Tumblr)
> 
> I think I got the tagging right, but let me know if I should change it.


End file.
